


Não quero lembrar

by FaeriesDancefloor



Series: Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriesDancefloor/pseuds/FaeriesDancefloor
Summary: História 98% baseada em fatos reais de um relacionamento passado.





	

    Sentada na confeitaria onde foi nosso primeiro encontro. Tudo que eu menos queria era pensar em você, pensar no quão traida me senti. Você foi um rapaz misterioso por quem me interessei, estava com outro quando te conheci e mesmo assim você me queria. Em nosso primeiro encontro você foi interessado, parecia nervoso, mas tentava manter a conversa fluindo. Em nosso primeiro encontro você foi atrevido, ousou pedir-me um beijo.  
    Eramos completos estranhos e durante os três meses de minha vida que perdi com você continuamos assim, estranhos sem progresso. Esse tempo que desperdicei e esse amor que cedi nunca voltarão para mim, mas mesmo assim os quero de volta. Ainda tenho os presentes que me deu: um par de botons de pokemón, uma pelúcia de huskie, uma gargantilha e um anjo para pendurar em minha janela. Mesmo assim, não quero lembrar de ti, nem mesmo ser lembrada pelos outros de que um dia estivemos juntos.  
    Quantas coisas sobre mim te contei? O quão sincera fui sobre meus sentimentos por ti? Mas você sempre alí; mudo, calado, cara de paisagem. Foi atrevido, queria me tocar,queria sexo, queria algo que eu não queria lhe dar. Ah, claro! Era certo que eu aceitaria tal proposta vinda de um homem no qual nunca senti que realmente poderia confiar. Depois do 'não' você só queria uma amizade fajuta, você foi falso e interesseiro. Por que não disse que só queria se divertir?  
    Caminhando no parque onde andavamos de bicicleta, próximo à lagoa, vejo casais de todos os jeitos, eles me parecem imensamente felizes, mas eu estou sozinha, pensando no que desperdicei com você. Sempre achou que me conhecia tão bem, quando no fundo não sabia nada sobre mim. Eu sei mais sobre você do que imagina, provavelmente te conheço melhor do que você conhece a si mesmo. Sei que seus pais achavam que você era gay por não ter namorada, sei sobre seus pornôs no pen drive vermelho, sei que ainda deixa meus desenhos e nossas fotos pendurados na parede de sua cama.  
    Você acha que é maduro? Crê ser o dono do mundo? Seu grande merdinha mimado. Duvido que consiga fazer metade do que eu consigo, você não trabalha, mas gosta de se gabar por não usar o cartão do seu pai, por acaso esqueceu quem paga o seu cartão? Você não faz esforço algum, você não é nada. Seus pais são pessoas maravilhosas e você não vê, eles já não sabem mais o que fazer, o filho deles não sabe se comunicar.  
    Sentei sobre a grama, dstava molhada pela chuva recente, mas o clima frio me era agradável. Perdi as contas de quantas foram as vezes em que tentei te agradar, mas era somente àquilo que você queria, não é? Sempre foi tudo uma questão de sexo, de química, explosão hormonal, afinal, depois que os hormonios baixaram seus níveis, sobrou somente sua extrema frieza, nossa gigantesca distância. Ouço passadas familiasres na calçada à minha frente, já posso quase parar meus pensamentos sobre você.  
    Eu tentei fingir que estava tudo bem, esconder que a única coisa que restava em mim perante sua presença era vazio. Quando você disse não me querer mais, um tsunami de alívio inundou a cidade do meu ser: apertei sua mão tranquilamente, como bons amigos fariam; te abracei de forma contida, como bons amigos fariam; conversei com você durante mais alguma tempo, tentando fingir que eramos realmente bons amigos. Quando você foi embora eu chorei, admito que chorei, mesmo que chorar seja uma das coisas que eu mais odeie, faz com que me sinta fraca, vulnerável. Mesmo depois de você ter ido tive de ouvir, durante semanas, minha mãe, que tanto te adorava, falar de você, quando tudo que eu queria era viver como se você nunca tivesse existido.  
    Finalmente chegou quem em esperava. Linda em vermelho, nos lávios, cabelos e roupas. Amei-a desde o primeiro instante que a vi. Ela me fez querer ainsa mais te esquecer. Agradeço à todos os santos e deuses existentes por a terem mandado pra mim num momento em que me sentia tão imprestável. O sorriso de Mônica iluminava meu mundo de forma sem igual.  
    "Anjo, vamos caminhar um pouco? Está frio pra ficar parado." Ela diz, estendendo uma mão que tomo com certa delicadeza, colocando-me de pé. Nossa altura era praticamente a mesma.  
    "Amor, feliz dia de San Valentin." Eu sorrio em retorno, pegando um pequeno pacote de meu bolso direito e entregando-o à ela.  
    "Happy Valentine's, my angel." Ela me beija na bochecha antes de abrir o pacote. "Lu..."  
    "Hm?" Faço cara de inocente enquanto olhi nos olhos dela.  
    "Alianças?" Ela pergunta de forma im tanto maliciosa. "O que será que minha sogra vai achar disso?"  
    "Sou umanmulher independente, pago minhas contas, melhor que ela fique bem quieta." Ela ri diante de minha resposta um tanto infantil, sabendo que minha mãe  nunca aceitaria nosso relacionamento, e que eu o escondia dela para não comprometer nossa relação mãe e filha.  
    "Eu sei, você é maravilhosa, anjo." Ela tira minha luva da mão direita e desliza uma das alianças prateadas simples e finas por meu dedo anelar. "Espero que meu pedido de casamento venha logo." Mô me provoca.  
    "Já disse, quando terminar de fazer minhas economias nós vamos para a República Dominicana, ficar três semanas num hotem all incluse, fazer passeios e excursões e casar numa praia paradisíaca." Eu sorrio, colocando a outra aliança no dedo dela e a beijando delicadamente.  
    "Depois vamos nos mudar para o Canadá e viver num pequeno chalé semi-isolado da civilização, tomando chocolate quente em frente a uma lareira enquanto lemos pornô." Ela ri.  
    "Sonho da minha vida: passar o inverno inteiro bebendo chocolate quente em frente a uma lareira, enrolada com você em um monte de cobertores enquanto lemos pornô." Eu a abraço e suspiro, contente. "Não teriamos que passar mais calor e nem que aturar os mosquitos durante os verões de Floripa."  
    "Não teriamos que nos preocupar com sua mãe ou seu pai, e você finalmente ia me deixar realizar meu sonho de te ver de cabelo curto." Foi minha vez de rir.  
    "Um dia amor, logo."

 


End file.
